Topic:Characters
Characters Sans Sans is well... still the same old regular Sans. He still doesn’t pay his tab and still generally gives you a bad time in Genocide. But some of him has changed. He isn’t always lazy, although he acts like it around Papyrus just to annoy him. He really likes chocolate-chip cookies ever since Epic Sans introduced him to them. Like everyone else in this AU he is aware of all the timelines, resets, and the AU’s and their creators. Sans is way more powerful than Classic Sans, having 1000HP, 40 ATK and 40 DF, and Karmic Retribution. He also has a higher stamina than Classic, which means he is not going to randomly fall asleep in the middle of the battle. He likes annoying both Frisk and Chara (Yes he can see Chara, everyone can), and making puns, although he REALLY hates the bad ones. He likes looking after his brother, Papyrus and is well known for judging and punishing people, generally giving them a 'bad time'. When he gets mad (this happens on a daily basis), he starts speaking in a Scottish accent. He is taller than Undyne, Alphys, Frisk, Toriel and nearly as tall as Papyrus. He would be the type of person who would call 911 because he is too lazy to get out of bed, and then realise that he is in Australia. His quote is (Instead of Do you wanna have a Bad time? You WANNA DIE TODAY?) Alphys Alphys is like a completely different monster to the one you see in Undertale. Yes she is scared most of the time and makes really bad puns that make Sans want to strangle her but she is actually okay. In Undertale, when Frisk messes up in Mettaton’s puzzles, she apologizes even if it wasn’t her fault, but in Schooltale Alphys gets so annoyed at Frisk, she even gets to the point where she turns all the traps on purpose because she is so annoyed. She has 1500HP, 20 ATK, 100 DF, and in genocide she fights the human. In the genocide fight, she injects herself with DETERMINATION three times. Unlike the canon Alphys, she does not like Undyne, and only tolerates her. Her pockets are one of the entrance to the void and she can store anything in there. She often checks on Gaster through there. Her amalgamates are actually art and craft sculptures gone wrong. Undyne This is the unfair, smarter version of Undyne. You fight her in P.E. and the only way to rehydrate her (in pacifist) is to chuck her a bottle of lemon juice. Schooltale Undyne is the smallest person out of all the main characters. She is often seen drinking a cup of bubble tea or a bottle of 100% pure lemon juice. She is way more violent than Undertale! Undyne. She calls everyone either and acquaintance or an enemy, depending on what she thinks about them. Instead of cooking, she tutors people. Although tutoring sounds mild compared to cooking, she has destroyed a classroom and several tables while doing this. Her stats are 2600 HP, 50 ATK, and 20 DF, but when she is Undyne the even more Unfair (Instead of Undyne the Undying) her stats are 23000HP, 99 ATK, and 99 DF. She tolerates Alphys, so don’t ship her. Toriel Toriel was first planned to have 440HP, 80 ATK, 80 DEF, except then they decided that was too much, so it got changed into 3 HP, 2 ATK, and 1 DF. Toriel is that annoying clingy overprotective parent, but not in the loving way. She isn’t married to Asgore, instead she used to be his favourite teaching staff. Now she is just a school nurse. Papyrus Papyrus doesn’t always say ‘Nyeh heh heh’ anymore. Well he tries not to, saying that it is ‘weird.’ He still does by accident when he is happy. He makes good spaghetti surprisingly and Undyne tutors him. He is practically the same as Undertale Papyrus, but smarter. He has also learnt Dutch and occasionally says it by accident. Gaster Gaster Pre-corruption Gaster is very serious and rarely jokes or makes any. He doesn’t smile a lot and is anti-social, only caring about his close friends and family (he doesn’t have much).His family and friends include Alphys (Alphys family adopted him as a child), Sans (used to be co-worker and friend), Papyrus (acquaintance). Like almost every other AU Gaster, he created the CORE. His STATS are unknown. Gaster corruption (Void Gaster) He is immortal in the void but not outside it. But even if he isn’t immortal outside, he someone escapes death. He is insane and likes baguettes. He’s only crazy because he found a magical baguette who makes the consumer derpy. The baguette magically respawns. He is known as the Music Man (Instead of the Mystery Man). He can only exist in the outside world as an invisible anon entity who makes music. He takes over the music guy (Anon) to do this. STATS= ATK=0, DEF=0, HP= -666, LV=999. Gaster can somehow do damage. How? I don’t know. Void Gaster is not forgotten, people prefer to ignore him. He likes memes so 50% of his attacks are meme based. He is friends with all the other Gasters in the void and Pepper Pig. Gaster After Corruption He only appears in his form at the end of True Pacifist, or Genocide instead of Chara (only comes out on the First true pacifist). In genocide, his attacks constantly change and have no pattern. He doesn’t like memes (Genocide), he is very serious and is rarely angry. His STATS are 999 DEF, 999 ATK, HP 999, LV= 999. Frisk never finishes Genocide, unless Chara takes over. Chara despises Frisk and does not (will not) want to take over her. Frisk ''' Frisk is now a meme. She can’t speak, and she can only say sheezel. The only person who understands her is Chara, so she has to be translator for her. She can only speak properly in Genocide. Unfortunately, her face is not very expressive. Most of her dialogue is in thoughts. She eats chicken wrap in a bowl. '''Chara Chara came from Undertale and is trying to go back. The real School! Tale Chara left a long time with School! Asriel and never came back. She was supposed to come back, but got swapped with Undertale Chara. School! Tale Chara is power hungry, wants revenge, and is fuelled by hate. Undertale Chara is not. Asriel Unlike Undertale, Asriel is NOT Flowey. There are three Asriels, who are all brothers. Their names are Asriel Dreemurr so they can get confusing. Here are all the brothers Asriel (kid) Asriel as a kid got kicked out of school after a plan to threaten people to give signatures failed (this was led by School!Chara). Stats are unknown. He e is a different person to Flowey. He is not the child of Asriel and Asgore. He is actually the ‘teacher’s pet’/favourite student. Chara is his best friend. He is one of the final boss in pacifist. Asriel Dreemurr This is Asriel’s first God form. He gets this form when he absorbs the 6 human souls and all the monster souls. Stats are unknown. Asriel Dreemurr God of Hypermaths This is Asriel’s final god form; the God of Hypermaths. It was supposed to be the god of ‘hyperdeath’ but he decided to change it. At the end of pacifist, he goes to university and becomes a maths professor. He shows his love of maths by his name (Hypermaths) and when he fights you, he occasionally gives you math questions (which Frisk cannot answer) like 1+1. Asgore He is the principal of the schoolground. He is depressed, but other than that he is exactly like Undertale Asgore. His STATS are the same, and most of the facts. Flowey Flowey is not Asriel, and is a soulless prick. There is no more to be said. Amigo Flowey Amigo Flowey is the replacement of Omega Flowey/Photoshop Flowey. He is a giant grotesque giant flower-shaped hybrid who with a sombrero and holds maracas. He has two Mexican wall on either side of him. His attacks are razor sharp tacos, which he gets from the surface world by his cables that connect up to them. Curry King Curry King is an OC. He is Indian, and is the king of all curries. He is in charge of all curry in the underground. This is not meant to be racist to any Indians.